Drabbles, Drabbles, Everywhere
by char0lastra
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, 100 words each, encompassing Prime, Animated, and others.
1. l

**Animated.**

Megatron leaned forward, expression impassive; red eyes ablaze. "Last chance, Autobot... Tell me what I want to know."

The bot lifted his weary gaze from the floor. He shook and rattled, exhausted. Blitzwing grabbed his head and pulled back, long spindly fingers threateningly close to his face. "Open your mouth, or I'll open it for you!"

Silence.

"Oooh! Let me alone wit him," Blitzwing suggested. At Megatron's nod, he cackled delightedly and roughly released the Autobot, forcing him away.

"The others will come for me."

"By ze time zey get here, you'll wish you'd betrayed zem."

* * *

><p><em>Just something to pass the time while I wallow in the filthy muck that is writers block. I left the identity of the captive Autobot open for assumption; so pick your favorite, and roll with it.<br>_


	2. ll

**'07 Movie.**

In a darkened parking lot, parked with care, sat a GMC Topkick truck-last spot, last row. No one parked around it; or, as the case were,_ it_ wasn't parked around others; dimly illuminated by ancient, dirty lights.

"Whoa!"

"Nice ride."

"Mine's nicer..." _Jingle, jingle, screeeeeeech._ Directed by the glow of two different cellphones, the owners nervously laughing, the key dug into the side door. "_Now_."

"I can't believe you did that."

"C'mon, before someone sees!"

Suddenly, an engine revved to life. Blinding yellow hot lights flickered on.

A deep, husky voice said, "bad move, kid."


	3. lll

**Prime.**

"I _know_ what the Internet is, Bumblebee," Ratchet said, indignantly. "What I _don't _understand is why they would put up all this information, for just anyone to find?"

Bumblebee spoke up, shrugging thoughtfully.

"Entertainment? They've already got television!" he gestured to Raf's laptop, "Would you lookit that? It even has information on human anatomy. Doesn't that seem...wrong? Something only a doctor should know?"

Bumblebee replied, timidly.

"Do _I_ need to know human anatomy?" he glanced at Miko, who was going over math homework with Raf quietly. He smirked. "With her around? You never know."

* * *

><p><em>Typos should be fixed; click refresh a couple hundred times, if not. A thousand apologies. I don't know where my head is tonight (wait, yes I do. Up my ass.)<br>_


	4. IV

**Animated.**

"Whadaya mean, you don't have a favorite? There's gotta be _someone_ you like best."

Optimus gestured to the floor, slick with oil. "I might like _you_ a little more, if you'd get to work."

Coaxingly: "_Am I your favorite?_"

Sadly, Bulkhead asked, "Bumblebee's your favorite? N'awuh!"

"Not that I particularly care," said Ratchet. "But why him?"

"I don't have a—actually, Prowl."

"WHAT!"

Prowl looked up, surprised. "Thank you."

"_He's_ following orders. _Quietly_. Thank _you_, Prowl."

Ratchet made a mocking noise as Bumblebee dropped to his knees to resume cleaning, mumbling, "Pfft, whatever..."

* * *

><p><em>Poor little Bumblebee, and his giant ego.<em>


	5. V

**Animated.**

"Ppfffthahaha!" Blitzwings bizarre laugh tore through the silence. He was badly injured, and yet, _would not_ _shut up_.

Prowl's scowl grew, his patience wearing thin. He, too, was injured, and in no mood. Slowly, he ground out: "I will disassemble you, piece by piece..."

The laughter stopped abruptly. Instead of argue, Blitzwing transformed into tank mode, and rushed the energy shield, for what must have been the thousandth time.

Prowl looked on, mildly amused, watching the it blink with every attempt; one stupid moth and one _very_ bright light.

He sighed and did the only thing he _could_ do. Meditate.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this up to try and calm my nerves before my interview today. Wish me luck, kiddies. :)<em>


	6. VI

**Prime.**

**Miko says**:

U guys are going to Spain for summer vaca? Unfair!

**ハリー仲代 says**:

VERY Fair. Mom is studying like you so she can speak Spanish. Give her encouragement, she needs it. WWW

**Miko says**:

...is this even you typing, or are you getting mom to do it?

**ハリー仲代 says**:

It is really me this time I practice my english ;)

**Miko says**:

If U say so.=P Sorry, I have to review for a test in 10 min. TTYL!

**ハリー仲代 says**:

Hey are you text in class? I told you don't do that. wish you best of luck. xx dad

* * *

><p><em>Probably the worst thing I've ever written, but I had to write it. I effing miss my dad when he's gone, and I love his random, ungodly-early out-of-timezone texts. *sigh*<br>_

_Oh, www pretty much means "haha."_


	7. VII

**Pick-a-verse**

"Has Starscream returned yet?"

"Negative."

"Has there been word of his capture?"

"Negative. Commander Starscream's whereabouts are unknown."

"Bah! Send two men to search for him."

"Probability of locating him at current: unlikely."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Wait the storm out. Sending men out could mean death."

"I see... in that case, send four. That way, there's at least a chance of success."

"Unwise—"

"Do as you're told, and ready the men; unless_ you_ wish to lead the search party?"

"...No."

"I didn't think so. Go on, then; and don't let them fail me."

"As you command, Megatron."

* * *

><p><em>Megatron's kind of a dick.<em>


End file.
